Talk:Tony Todd
Rodek The image of Rodek should stay as Rodek was a separate character from Kurn. Tony Todd played 2 roles in that episode. Rodek is a separate apearance. :Rodek is not a seperate character. It's the same person.--31dot 18:51, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Rodek IS a separate character. He has no memory as Kurn. Cosmetically they are different as well. Rodek is a role independent of Kurn. The image & the name will be restored. ::No, it isn't. Same DNA, same physical body, same everything. They just did some surgery and memory alteration. It is the same physical person. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:06, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Suffice it to say, Michael Dorn, Brent Spiner and most other actor pages include other characters they played, and their holograms and similar variations. Spiner's is particularly bad on this.. --Alan 00:10, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Exactly, but those were genuinely other characters. Colonel Worf wasn't regular Worf wearing makeup, he was a separate individual. Duchamps wasn't Worf wearing a suit, he was a collection of photons wearing a suit. Rodek physically was Kurn. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:14, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Now do Spiner. --Alan 00:17, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Psychologically, though, they were different characters. I'm just sayin'... :) (WARNING: The preceding comment is not meant to be taken too seriously. Any attempt to remove the humor from said comment will result in me doing something very mean to you. So, like... there... and stuff.) --From Andoria with Love 02:48, 19 May 2009 (UTC) It may get me blocked for a time but I am restoring the image of Rodek to Tony Todd's profile. He was not Kurn pretending to be Rodek. Bashir erased Kurn's memories & altered his DNA & facial features. Again, Rodek IS indeed a separate character. It counts as a separate appearance. Kurn is not Rodek, Rodek is not Kurn. ::::Well, I was hoping to protect the page before you added it, but that didn't work out. Anyway, anonymous user, how this works is, it must be discussed first before it gets put back. If the community agrees it belongs, then it can be restored. --From Andoria with Love 00:38, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::To me it's still the same character and not a separate one. He's not a holodeck character, he's not playing a different character it simply is Kurn without his memory. — Morder 00:43, 20 May 2009 (UTC) How many of you think that Rodek is a separate role? Also, if that is the case, then it should be restored to the list of roles Tony Todd has played. I hope to gain enough support to see the image restored. :::::That's not how we do it. All the actor pages have roles they've played. In this case he played Kurn who lost his memory. Just like we don't have a listing for Kirok under William Shatner it's not a separate role, it's the same role - he just lost his memory. — Morder 03:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Part of what I see going on here (in keeping it the way it is) is that a "in-universe" POV is being applied to a "real world" article. Dorn as Worf (be it a hologram or a prophet) is still Dorn portraying Worf, regardless of what form. Either we should only acknowledge his portrayal of Worf, or we should acknowledge Todd's portrayal as Rodek... or simpler yet, merge Rodek into Kurn, if he isn't intended to be a separate character. Either way, POV's need to be better addressed in this approach. --Alan 03:36, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::(Edit conflict) I can see where the anon is coming from. Psychologically, they are different characters, since Kurn was given a new identity and implanted memories as Rodek. Physically, though, they are one and the same, and fully capable of regaining his memory should a future story call for it. Morder brought up a good example with Kirok/Kirk - it wasn't the creation of a new person, it was simply the person's momentary loss of memory. Given that, I would have to say I agree with Morder and the others on this. By the way, since we were speaking of Spiner earlier, I'm not a fan of listing every single appearance of Data as a hologram or whatever as a different appearance; seems a bit redundant to me. But, that's for another discussion, I guess. --From Andoria with Love 03:37, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Really I don't have a problem with it but we just have a set of examples that meet certain criteria and deviating from that would cause us to have changes on other articles like William Shatner and Patrick Stewart (we don't have a listing for Kamin there either). So once something changes on one article all would have to be changed. So there's a different discussion to be had than just this one. Though I really prefer the current setup because it makes more sense to me. But that's not up to just me. — Morder 03:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::What Morder and Shran said. I just feel the need to say that :-P --OuroborosCobra talk 03:57, 20 May 2009 (UTC) There is precedent for acknowledging Tony Todd as Rodek & it being credited here. 0n the page for Rene Auberjonois, you show Commander West and Klingon assassin. They were not separate characters. The Klingon assassin was West in disguise, so if you people are going to count West and the assassin as separate roles, then Tony Tood as Rodek has earned a place here. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to restore the image. :::::Precedent doesn't mean it's right. There are lots of speculation still on pages but that doesn't mean we don't get rid of them when we see it. — Morder 18:30, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::For the record, the Auberjonois page does not show both Colonel West and the Klingon assassin, just Col. West. Someone tried to add the Klingon assassin a while ago but it was removed since they are both the same person. So, we are left with no precedent. :) --From Andoria with Love 23:25, 21 May 2009 (UTC)